


two steps in a tuxedo

by amarillecer



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prom, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: like all couples at prom, goyo decides to slow dance with ilyong and be all cheesy, except ilyong can't dance. so goyo has to teach him how to.





	two steps in a tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back. sorry for my,, hibernation. so have some grecinto fluff!! yeet

“Woah.”

Gregorio mumbled as the love of his life stepped out of his home in a clean black tux that looked elegant on him. The suit was definitely tailored, showing off the perfect physique of the boy and Goyo couldn’t help but smile as the boy waved goodbye to his parents standing behind the door.

“Anong tinitingnan mo diyan?” Ilyong spoke in his normal tone with Gregorio, irritated as if he wasn’t in love with the man. Tough love, but Ilyong just wasn’t used to the affection from someone as soft as Goyo.

“Wala, ang gwapo mong tingnan.” Goyo chuckled as he looked Ilyong up and down before stepping closer to pin a corsage on his date’s suit.

“Ikaw rin. Di ka parang yagit ngayon.” Ilyong’s eyes trailed to the flower Goyo so delicately placed by his chest and stared at the man who was just laughing at his statement.

“Tara, inaantay na tayo nila Vicente.” Goyo offered his hand to Ilyong who rolled his eyes before accepting it and entering his sleek black car.

The two arrived at the school gymnasium before the clock struck 7 and the two spent a few minutes chatting inside of the car before deciding to leave for the venue. Goyo couldn’t stop staring at the boy who was complaining about Andoy’s lack of cleanliness during their last study session.

“Alam mo ba, dahil sa pagkakalat niya, nawala yung cellphone niya nang siguro mga ilang minute bago mahanap niya ulet. Daming kalat ni Andoy, eh. Buti nalang yung jowa niyang si Pepe hindi naman masyadong makuti. Kasi kung ako yun? Nako sasapakin ko yun araw-araw.” The two chuckled at Ilyong’s story of he and his best friend.

“Wala yan kay Kuya Julian. Kahit saan nalang may papel. Minsan kunot, minsan hindi. Parang pwede nang manirahan yung baboy sa kwarto.” Goyo retorted, recalling the actions of his own brother.

“Hindi ba ikaw yung baboy na nasa kwarto na yun?” Ilyong chuckled as Goyo opened his mouth in shock at his joke.

“Grabe ka sakin, Ilyong.” Goyo placed a hand on his chest and acted as if he was hurt, but all of this was normal. A crucial part in their relationship, the playful banter that ensued as if the two had known each other for forever. The two were never tired of each other because they made each other happy despite how they may act.

“Parang di mo naman alam, gago.” Ilyong turned to his side and raised his eyebrows at Goyo who only squinted at him.

“Labas na nga tayo, kanina pa tunog ng tunog yung cellphone ko dahil kay Vicente. Di makapaghintay yung gago.” Goyo unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to quickly run to the passenger seat and open the door as well.

“Sino naman kasi ang pumunta sa bahay ng alas sais kesa sa sinabing alas singko trenta?” Ilyong questioned the man holding the door that was looking down and smiling as the description perfectly fit his actions.

“Sino kaya, Ilyong?” Goyo offered his arm for Ilyong to clutch on to as they walked over to the entrance of the gymnasium, greeted by Vicente, Joven and Julian.

“Ang tagal niyo naman, Ilyong. Si Goyo ba yung nahuli kaya kayo matagal?” Vicente shot a look to Goyo who was just looking away as if he heard nothing, as if he wasn’t guilty of the accusation Vicente made against him.

“Eh sino pa ba?” Ilyong elbowed Goyo who then scratched the back of his head while smiling at Vicente who gave him the normal look of disappointment whenever he did something wrong.

“Ewan ko sa inyo. Tara na nga, pasok na tayo!” Goyo offered as he went in first clutching on to his date’s hand with his arm looped around his. The trio then followed suit until they stopped to stare in awe of the cloths draped on the ceiling as well as the floral arrangements put by the sides.

“Shet, ang ganda nung design ni Feli tsaka Remy.” Ilyong breathed as the two girls suddenly showed up in front of them to hug the group of five.

“Hi guys! Happy Senior Prom! Alam niyo naman tables niyo, diba?” One of the girls, Feli asked Goyo who then nodded and quickly pointed in the direction of where it was assigned to be during the rehearsal.

“Yun, diba?” Remy who stood next to Feli looked back to where the boy was pointing and nodded her head before looking back and handing each member of the group a program of the event.

“Enjoy Senior Prom!” Feli waved the group goodbye as the walked slowly towards their designated tables.

Time passed by quicker than the group expected. The program enlisted the activity of dancing by 9 and after so many laughs and stories shared by the group, the time was 8:45. The group continued to spend the last few minutes chatting away about experiences among the five friends.

“Uy, nakwento ko na ba yung tungkol sa una kong pagpakilala sa tatay ni Joven?” Vicente chuckled as Joven burst laughing as he recalled the scene of the two meeting.

“Mahal ako nalang magkwekwento. Sobrang nakakatawa makita kayong dalawa na naghahalubilo.” Joven clutched the arm of his lover as he went on to explain the story of their first family dinner.

“Alam niyo naman na paminsan-minsan bilang biro, tinatawag ko itong si Vicente na ‘daddy’ kasi nakakatawa yung reaksyon niya kasi nandidiri siya, pero kahit ayaw niya, sinasagutan pa naman niya ako kahit papano.” Joven provides the group with a quick backstory before he went to the story proper. Hearing the story out loud, Vicente was already red as Ilyong noticed, even with the already red party lights from the venue.

“Oh my god, pakiramdam ko alam ko na kung ano ‘to.” Goyo’s eyes widened as he thought of what could possibly come next in the story.

“Ito naman, pabida-bida. Patapusin mo nga si Joven!” Ilyong punched Goyo in the shoulder as he then looked at Joven who was smiling at the little domestic of the two.

“Anyway, naghapunan kami sa bahay. At inihaw na isda yung pagkain kaya siyempre, gusto ko ng toyo.” Joven started snickering before he continued to tell the story. 

“Eto na, magmumukhang tanga na si Vicente sa harap ni Tito Antonio!” Goyo couldn’t contain his laughter which earned him a slap on the nape from Ilyong telling him to shut up so Joven could finish.

“So, sabi ko ‘Daddy, pahingi ng toyo’, eh tangina naman nitong si Enteng tumayo kasabay ni Papa!” Vicente buried his face in his hands and grew beet red as Joven and the rest of the group erupted in laughter. The four clutched their stomachs as they laughed their asses of at Enteng’s slip up.

“Tangina Enteng, bat mo yun ginawa? Anyare sa inyo ni Tito Antonio?” Julian wiped the tears forming on his eyes and asked the boy about his situation.

“Eh ayun, di ako kinausap buong gabi at mukhang papatayin ako kung magsalita pa ako.” Vicente scratched his neck recalling the awkwardness of that night perfectly.

“Tangina kung ako yun magpapakain na ako sa lupa.” Ilyong admitted and reached across the table to offer Vicente a high five to commend him for his actions.

As the five boys continues to confess embarrassing moments and laugh at each other’s mishaps in their recent days, a familiar voice boomed through the venue that caught the attention of everyone present.

“Good Evening everyone! It’s time to put on your dancing shoes as the dance floor is now open!” Feli spook through the microphone, and slowly students got up from their tables and jogged to the court area to hop around to the lively music.

“Oh ano, tayo rin?” Goyo invited the four who looked at the crowd amusingly.

“Tara!” Julian started to get up and moved the napkin on his lap to the table.

“Okay lang ako dito, Goyo.” Ilyong protested as three of the members of the group slowly made their way to the dance floor.

“Sige na! This will be fun.” Goyo took Ilyong’s hand and pressed a quick peck on it before helping him out of his seat and onto the court where Julian, Vicente and Joven were jumping to the beat.

The night was young and they were three songs in when Julian decided he needed to go to the restroom from all the punch he drank. The four were starting to get soaked with sweat as they’ve been moving to the rhythm of the past few songs. Suddenly, the lights of the gymnasium switched from the strobing green and red to a steady light blue shade. The crowds hops seemed to die down and sooner or later, Goyo started to notice the base of the next song wasn’t as strong as the last.

“Anong nangyari?” Vicente looked around and noticed people moving to be in pairs with one partner holding the other’s shoulders and the other resting their hands on their partner’s waist.

“Slow dance na, mahal.” Joven took Vicente’s hand and guided it to his waist as he draped his arms around the man’s neck.

“Siguro tayo rin, Ilyong.” Goyo faced to his partner who was staring at him, unamused.

“Gawin mo ‘yan sa sarili mo, gago. Di ako gumagawa ng mga ganyan.” Ilyong started to walk back to their table when he was pulled by Goyo to look at his eyes.

“Bakit naman ayaw mo?” Goyo’s eyebrows furrowed as he wanted to save his first and last dance at senior prom for the love of his life.

“Di ko lang siya hilig, Goyo. Pasensya na.” Ilyong explained to Goyo who looked as if he didn’t believe the words he spoke.

“Ilyong, alam mo ba kung paano sumayaw?” Goyo squinted his eyes at the boy who could only open his eyes wide at the boy’s question. Jackpot.

“Uh,” Ilyong’s mouth hung open as he was shocked at how Goyo picked it up quickly. Damn was that boy good at reading him like an open book.

“Sige na, turuan kita.” Goyo’s hand slid up to Ilyong’s forearm to place them by his shoulders as he situated his own hands on his boyfriend’s waist. He then felt Ilyong’s palm rest on his nape as his fingers interlaced one another locking the two in position.

“Magtiwala ka lang sa’kin at sundin mo ako, mahal.” Goyo smiled at Ilyong who could only blush in return.

“Kailan pa ba akong hindi nagtiwala sa’yo, Goyo?” The two started to sway to the beat as Goyo leaded while the younger boy could only follow suit. He couldn’t help but blush at Goyo’s effort to make him dance when he admittedly has two left feet hell, even three if it justified how bad he was at dancing.

“Di ka talaga nagsisinungaling noong sabi mo na di moa lam pano sumayaw.” Goyo whispered at Ilyong who removed his hand to slap the boy’s forearm.

“Pinilit mo naman kasi, sabi ko na hindi ko talaga alam.” Ilyong glared at the boy who only chuckled at his response. He admittedly felt embarrassed that he never practiced. He didn’t exactly expect this to happen, Goyo within his view of personal space, staring at him like he was the most precious being on earth.

“Mahal kasi kita, kaya eto kahit sobrang dumi na ng sapatos ko, pinipilit ko pa rin na turuan ka.” Goyo smirked at Ilyong who could only roll his eyes. The boy looked perfect as the blue light his his face to illuminate his features.

“Pangit mo naman kasi magturo.” Ilyong teased the boy who just glared back.

“Grabe, tinuruan naman kita kung saan mo ilalagay mga kamay mo. Tapos sabi ko sundin mo lang ako.” Goyo listed the things he’d done so far to a displeased Ilyong.

“Grabe, di naman ako ganun ka di marunong. Alam ko kung paano tumapak at magsara ng mga paa ko, di ako bobo Gagoyo.” Ilyong shook his head but then was taken aback when Goyo reached for his hand and propped up seemingly to teach Ilyong how to waltz.

“Sige na nga, turuan kita ng maigi para kung sa susunod na tayong dalawa lang, pwede tayong sumayaw.” Goyo held Ilyong’s left hand with his right and started to take a step.

“Hoy gago, matutumba tayo. Turuan mo muna ako kung anong gagawin.” Ilyong complained wide-eyed scared that they would make a fool of themselves in front of the student body.

“Sige, aapak ako gagamit nang kaliwang paa, tapos ikaw naman palikod gamit ang iyong kanan.” Goyo proceeded to take a step while Ilyong looked down to look at his feet, making sure Goyo wouldn’t bump into him.

“Tapos yung kaliwa mo naman aapak palikod pero sa may gilid.” Goyo then followed slowly moving while Ilyong’s foot seemed to spasm not knowing where to go.

“Teka anudaw? Sobrang klaro ng panuto mo gago.” Ilyong glared at Goyo who then pointed his foot to where Ilyong should put his, which moved diagonally to become parallel with his right foot.

“Tapos, ilapit mo yung kanang paa mo sa kaliwang paa mo.” Ilyong closed his feet and then Goyo smiled even wider at the attempt of the boy to complete the most basic step of the waltz possible.

“Yehey! Ngayon, ulitin mo pero simulant mo sa kaliwang paa.” Goyo laughed and looked at the boy who just opened his mouth in shock as he was clueless as to what he just did.

“Teka, gabayin mo ako ulet. Kaliwa, palikod; kanan diagonal tapos sara gamit kaliwa.” Ilyong moved slowly at the timing of his words.

“Tapos pa-abante naman tapos simulant mo sa kanan.” Goyo stepped back and followed Ilyong as he watched the boy look down and struggle. Yet, he looked cute even if his face was all scrunched up due to concentration.

“Dahan-dahan lang, gago. Di ako ganun kabilis.” Ilyong slapped and looked at Goyo who laughed and slowed his pacing down to give time to Ilyong to learn.

“Galing-galing mo naman, mahal.” Goyo chuckled as the two continued to dance slowly to the beat of the music.

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Ginaganda ko ‘to para sa’yo. Kakainis ka rin minsan, Goyo.” Goyo smirked at Ilyong’s remark and pressed a quick peck to his lover’s hand intertwined with his.

“Nakikita ko naman at sobrang proud ako sa’yo.” Goyo smiled at the blushing boy who was still trying to learn the basics steps of the waltz.

“Balik nalang tayo sa kanina. Masmasaya yun, nakikita ko kasi mukha mo, hindi tulad ng waltz sa sahig ako nakatingin.” Ilyong removed his hand from Goyo’s grasp to his own as Goyo stationed his hand on Ilyong’s waist once more.

“Ano ba kasi gusto mo, Ilyong?” Goyo chuckled as Ilyong pressed a quick peck to Goyo’s lips that made the two smile and grow red simultaneously.

“Ikaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> swear ill slowly upload all my other stories soon. leave a kudos or some shit y'all hAha love y'all bYEE  
> love, reese :---)


End file.
